


The Yuki's Challenge

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris eats sashimi, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nivanfield, Piers hopes Captain notices him, Pre Re6, Relationship Development, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris treats Piers to dinner after being bested at shooting practice, but is the challenge over?  Set sometime pre RE6, when Piers was still fairly new to BSAA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yuki's Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ltfoxyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/gifts).



> I wanted to post images of the food I'm but I'm not sure if it’s allowed because I don't own them, so just do a quick google search as each course arrive to see what I’m talking about. Apologies if I made you hungry!

 

_1700_

Piers walked in the locker room after another day of intense training, the echos of tired boots filling the empty space.  He would usually finish training a little later than the rest of the squad, partly because he does more gun training than anyone else does, and partly because he has a lot more to pack and clean.  The upside was he often had the showers to himself.  It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable or anything, but that it was one of Piers’ favourite ways to unwind after a hard day.

This was a good day in the ranges, even by his standards.  As he starts to unlace his boots and remove his socks, rubbing his tired feet, he knew it wasn’t so much about the scores anymore, but the ease and mastery that he had been finding with his new anti-materiel rifle.  He’d always heard the really good marksmen talk about how the gun becomes part of oneself and they have complete control, like it was an extension of their body.  Piers had considered it something of a tall tale, until he started finding his rhythm.  Or rather, how he adjusted to the rifle’s rhythm.  The weight in his arm, the click of the trigger, the kick on his shoulder, the song of the speeding bullet across the air and the dance of the shells on the gravel.  It takes two to aim and fire, and he’s come to treat his gun as his equal.  Sure, the supplies officer might have complained to Chris about the turnover rate of the 12.7 mm ammo, but sometimes nothing short of big guns will take down those tough BOWs who barely finch at lesser wounds.

Still, _Tophie_ packed a heck of a kick as Piers studied the redness on his shoulder.  That was going to take a heck of a lot more training to get used to.  Now undressed, Piers walked over and relaxed under the showerhead, letting the torrent of hot water cascade over his body, gently massaging his arms and shoulders to relieve the tension.  He was happy today for another reason.  He was going to have dinner with the Captain.  He decided to give in to the happiness and started to sing random tunes in the shower.  That was his way of unwinding, all the better that he has the showers to himself.

Chris looked out for his team well enough, and he was a down to earth Captain and kind mentor, but Piers still gets a sense of surrealism relating to Chris as a normal person.  Chris was on a fairly lofty pedestal in his mind, chiselled out of the finest marble, complete with the shiny golden plaque “The Legendary Chris Redfield of the BSAA” at his feet.  It still baffled Piers some days that he had actually made it here, joining the BSAA, realising his life's dream.

The steam now clouding the room, Piers stepped back and lathered up, washing the days' grime and machines oils off his lean toned body.  The dinner’s probably nothing special he thought.  Chris probably makes one on one time for all his squad being a father figure and all.  Still, this was a kind act of recognition and Piers couldn’t help but bask in it. 

Actually the dinner began as a challenge.  Chris challenged the squad to a shootout at the range and offered to buy dinner for anyone who could beat him.  Well, that was all the motivation Piers needed.  The incentive added more adrenaline that Piers was used to dealing with, but he did beat the Captain by a good handful of points, and he had to try his hardest the whole time.  Captain was a hard soldier to beat, and if it were a sparring challenge Piers would have probably been sent to the infirmary instead. 

Recognition.  Piers chuckled at the thought as he started rinsing off.  Heck, sometimes even he didn’t know in himself why he was so eager to please Chris.  Surely he was over the seeking-for-approval phase now?  Chris already had his records and credentials when he picked him out of the Green Berets for Alpha squad.  If anything though, Piers raised his standards himself.  In his mind, working with Chris Redfield was a different ballgame.  Piers wanted the Captain to see his own influence to bring Piers onto a different level.  He wanted the Captain to be impressed.  Piers wanted to leave something of a mark in that big heart of his.  If only he knew.

Piers shook the water out of his hair with a slight shudder and towelled off.  It was silly he knows, staring at his reflection in the mirror.  You never win by being a perfectionist.  Yet he couldn't help but try so hard to please because that was the only way he knew of making Chris happy.  If Chris wanted the moon, Piers would have learnt how to fly a rocket by the next afternoon.  Piers paused to checked out his definition in the mirror.  His extra training for Chris’ sake had burned off the last bit of puppy fat and he liked his leaned muscle look, although he still felt like a twig each time Chris walks past with those burly shoulders and strong forearms.  Piers tried copying the Captain's trademark pose as he flexed and crossed his arms across his chest.  Nope, still a long way away from the Captain’s guns.

The young marksman pulled on a yellow T-shirt and his grey windbreaker jacket, both arms emblazed with the BSAA logo.  Chris had been wearing muted colours a lot and Piers felt he needed to offset that.  He thought about jeans but in the end with chinos and his brown casual boots.  He hardly saw Chris in jeans anymore anyway.  He paused and fixed his hair quickly in front the mirror with a dab of hair gel.  “Hair and shoes doth the fine man maketh” was his personal motto, and he’d be damned if he didn’t want to look good in the eyes of his Captain this one night.

 

_1825_

Piers sat down at one of the quieter booths of Yuki’s.  He had a few minutes before Chris gets here and he ordered up some green tea.  Chris said it was Piers’ pick for dinner and only cocked an eyebrow when Piers said sushi.  Piers wondered if it was the right choice after all.  Yuki’s is by no means cheap, but he wanted to challenge and leave an impression on the captain, on multiple fronts.  Yuki’s was pricey, and will probably dent Chris’ wallet, but in Piers’ eyes, good sushi is worth every cent.  The Captain has to know his challenges came at a price or he’ll think of Piers Nivans as a generic pushover.  He had already known Chris to be a fine judge of American culinary culture and the average BBQ or steak wasn’t going to cut it, to stand out or be memorable be it meal or significance.  Piers had to take Chris out of his comfort zone, for both of their sakes, so he could finally relate to Chris as an equal.  At that thought, Piers asked for a set of cutlery for the Captain just in case.  At least it would save embarrassment later if Chris did need to use it.

Piers was just taking his first sip of the _sencha_ tea when Chris walked in.  They shook hands and he subconsciously checked out the Captain’s shoes.  Yep, those same dark brown leather lace ups he saw whenever Chris went to see someone important.  _I’m important, yay_.  Piers had an inner chuckle.

“So, what are we having?”  Chris asked, taking in the décor with intrigue as he sat.  Yuki’s was a modern Japanese restaurant, combining tasteful wooden Japanese designs with the more radical characters of steel that American dining was becoming known for.  It still has enough space and partitions to make each guest feel private without going over the top with intimacy.  He also liked that shade of yellow on Piers' shirt.  It did bring out his rather unique eye colours.  Chris couldn't help but feel energised around the young ace.  Even at the end of the day,  Piers always managed to look fresh and energetic.

“Do you know much about sushi?”  Piers asked, trying to gauge whether Chris is open to try anything.

“I will now.”  The Captain chuckled.  “You can have the honours.”

“Sashimi?  Raw fish?”  Piers challenged, holding his gaze.

The captain gave a small shrug.  For a guy who fights BOWs for a living, he had learnt to live with a lot.  He could sense the challenge from the way Piers is pouting, and there was no way Chris Redfield would back down from a challenge if he saw one, dead fish or otherwise.

Waving the waiter over, Piers ordered potato korokke starters, a large sushi and assorted sashimi platter, then, glancing at the Captain’s bulky frame, decided to add yakitori chicken and fried rice, just in case.  He really wanted Chris to like the food, but he wasn’t going to make him starve if fish was not his flavour.  For dessert he asked for the mochi trio with a serving of black sesame ice cream each.

Chris clasped his hands around the warm mug of tea and took a sip.  “Interesting.”  He said.  “Almost a burnt taste at first, but I can see how it cleanses the palate”.

“It’s just like how you prefer your coffee.”  Piers said. 

“Indeed.”  Said the Captain, amusement in his eyes at the observance of his eagle eyed subordinate.  Secretary material right there.

“How’s the rifle handling coming along?  You know that 12.7 mm ammo ain’t cheap right?”

“We’re worth every cent you spend on us, Captain.”  Piers grinned.  He couldn’t help but be excited about his rifle.  He remembered the day a few weeks ago when Chris said it had arrived and brought it to Piers in its shiny case.  Piers all but hugged it like a high school sweetheart after prom dance, and it was an endearing scene to the Captain.  It may have been a tad embarrassing, but he knew a soldier ain’t cut for the military if he didn't have some sort of a gun fetish.

“He and I make a really good team sir.  I’m really feeling it this week.”  Piers smiled again, thinking of how proud he was today and oblivious to what he just said.

 _He_ eh?  Chris was amused.  He had lounged around military circles long enough to know almost every soldier had a nickname for their weapon, but usually it was a _she_.  The army base was a testosterone fuelled fortress, and even with the fair share of girls in the ranks, the BSAA was not terribly different in that regard.

“Yeah you did some good work out there.  After all, you out-sniped me this week.”  Chris interjected.  The challenge was on.  “So, what’s his name?”  He threw in.  Bait or not, the rifle loving boy might just fall for it judging from the dreamy look in his eyes.

“Tophie.  You gotta feel the kicks too.  The old rifle was like bang-uh-uh, but with this baby it’s like bang-uh-ugh bang.  He’s really something.”  Piers just blurted it out.

“Sophie eh?  Somebody special?”  Chris said, casually taking a sip of tea, the spark of amusement dancing in his eyes.  The trap was laid, the spring was wound.  The bear was ready to pounce.

“No, not Sophie.   _Tophie._   You know, after Chris...toph….er”.  By the time Piers realised, it was too late.  He walked right into it.  He looked away and wanted to pull his jacket over his face.

“Cough cough.”  Piers heard a burst of coughing from his Captain, followed by a deep breath.  Fortunately it was Chris who needed to recover.  That was something, who’d had known his battle hardened training and iron will was an important skill for dinner conversation?  Piers named the rifle after _him_?

“Sorry, um, you ok Captain?”  Piers asked meekly, not realizing how close he was from getting a sencha facial from his superior.  Omg my secret is out.  At least his Captain's ears were as red as his for now.  Captain 1- Piers 1.  Piers broke even at least.

 

_1840_

Mercifully the korokke had arrive along with the yakitori.  Both men were relieved by the distraction and Piers was able to steer the conversation onto food.  Chris and himself like potatoes as much as the next American guy, but these korokke potatoes were something Piers kept coming back to, especially with the mayo dressing.  Before long they were fighting over the last piece.  A pretty good start to the banquet Piers thought.

Next they moved onto the yakitori skewers.  Piers had always marvelled at how a simple combination of soy sauce, mirin and sake could taste so good.  Chris was happily keeping both hands occupied gnawing at the tender meat on a stick, not caring about the juices smearing across his stubble.  Piers smiled at the sight.  Sometimes just looking at the way the Captain gets into his food would make anyone want to have what he’s having.  He even made the mushy peas and generic fake mash potato at the mess hall look tasty.

“I’m liking it Nivans.”  Chris said, licking his fingers.  “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“Oh you can take me out anytime Captain,” Piers grinned.  “Don’t go depriving yourself.”  Hell yeah he wouldn’t mind if Chris wanna take him up for dinner once a week.  He scored another point.

“I might just have to take you up on that Nivans.”  Music to Piers’ ears.  “If you beat me again”. 

“Game on Captain!”  Competitive Captain was no match for competitive Piers.  1-2.

 

_1900_

“How’s your chopstick-fu?” Piers asked, wiping his fingers on the napkin as Chris does the same and starts finding the soy sauce on his cheek.

“Claire had ordered enough Chinese takeout that I can hold my own.”  Chris says, not caring about the pun.  “I’m not that uncultured you know.  BSAA does have a Far East branch.”

Piers was relieved.  Sashimi and sushi was something you have to enjoy with chopsticks.  Forks just seem too…barbaric, and the sushi would just fall apart.  2-2.

“Well, we have a sushi platter coming up, that’s the one with seaweed wrapped around rice with different types of fillings.  The sashimi platter is an assortment of raw seafood.  Don’t worry though, this place is very safe.”  Piers added.  Americans have almost paranoia level of fear in terms of food safety.  He had learnt that when he went over on exchange to Japan for a couple of months back in school.

“Yeah I’ve had sushi now and then, California rolls and what not”.  Chris said.  “They’re alright, but I haven’t had anyone sit me down and feed me sashimi.  Yet.”  He added with a grin.

“I see your sense of adventure is not restricted on missions only Captain.”  Piers smirked.  Awesome, he thought.  A guy happy to try stuff out of his comfort zone.  Sometimes in military life people trap themselves far too much in the known and secure and lost touch with life.  But Piers?  He lives to eat.  3-2.

“You’d make a good food partner too Chris.”  Piers knew that Captain didn’t get his size from 'roids or being a vegetarian.  Captain could probably out-eat the entire alpha team if he wanted.  “You get to try everything and have room leftover.”

“It’s a burden on the field sometimes.”  Chris added.  It wasn't easy maintaining his bulk on the fields.  Thankfully the days of throwing everything up at the sight of some of the gruesome BOW transforms are behind him, but he had taken enough rookies along to know not to stand downwind.

 

_1915_

The platters arrived, taking up substantial space on the table.  

“Wow, that’s really fancy looking”.  Chris is amazed.  The sushi and sashimi were neatly arranged on a massive wooden boat and is a kaleidoscope of colour.   Everything looks and smells incredibly fresh and any uneasiness about the meal went out the window.

“The Japanese take great pleasure in their food and their presentation.  Eating is an experience, almost spiritual.  They say ‘ _itadakimasu’_ as we begin, almost like saying grace or expressing gratitude for the meal.” 3-3.

“itadakimasu” Chris said with a nod, with perfect enunciation.  He surprises Piers sometimes how fast he learns.  Nothing short of the legendary Chris Redfield.  4-3.

“itadakimasu” Piers said.  He took a piece of flame charred tuna sushi and placed it on Chris’ plate, then his own and show how he brushed it with wasabi and a drop of soy sauce.

 “The green stuff is wasabi.  Mustard/ horseradish.  Has quite the kick.  Go sparse, it’s not guacamole.”  Piers could have pranked Chris but he didn’t have the heart to make his face red again.

“Well I love spicy food, I can probably take a bit” The Captain unfortunately saw it as another personal challenge and decided to add double what Piers had.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you” Piers said, grinning.  He gulped his sushi in one go, then held up his napkin to shield himself.

“Snorrrrk!”  Piers could almost see a puff of steam exiting Chris’ nose and ears.  To the Captain’s credit, he held it in.  That’s twice saved by battle training and iron will, Chris noted.  Looks like Piers ain’t getting that facial tonight. 

“I’m impressed” Piers said, topping up the Captain’s tea.  Captain took on his own challenge, but no points for stubbornness.  The rookie foodie then took the time to point out the various type of seafood and sashimi.

“Salmon and tuna are the staples, then there’s swordfish, mackerel, eel, smoked salmon, yellow tail, squid, shrimp, scallop, surf clam, salmon roe, and sea urchin.  Oh and yep, that is octopus”.  Piers offered when Chris recognised the white and purple flesh.  “It’s a very interesting texture.”

Chris had to agree with him.  There nothing much in it for taste than a slight saltiness, but it is an interesting blend of chewiness, sweetness and tenderness.

Together they sampled the fish one by one and Chris was impressed at how well Piers articulated all the subtle difference between the different types of flesh.  This wasn’t any sitdown meal.  This was almost a degustation with an expert.  It was easy to listen to to young man with his clear tones and confidence, and Chris could see that Piers really does like his food.  It made Chris realise that all his life he's loved eating but never stopped to appreciate it like Piers did.  Fortunately, it wasn't too late to start now.  4-4

Before long the boat deck platter for 4 had emptied as the men indulged in the succulent, tender flesh.  Chris couldn’t help but compare Piers’ soft lips to the juicy strips.  It occurred to the veteran that eating sashimi is a very sensual and delicate experience, and both men paused often to slowly chew and savor the more subtle flavours and nuances of each piece, their gaze connecting as they swapped notes and opinions with eyebrows and nods with their mouths full.

Chris was really relaxed.  He had came to enjoy his time out with Piers more than he thought he would.  He was captivated by Piers’ knowledge and passion for his food and the Japanese culture as they swapped tales.  He’s a great man, Piers Nivans, in or out of the BSAA.  Chris wouldn’t be surprised if he became a cultural diplomat, what with his fine looks and sharp manners.  The kid had never complained about paperwork either.  That was one less weakness than his own.  In fact the promising rookie could be groomed to be a Special Operations Agent like he used to with a bit more experience on the field and a few more pages to his achievements.  Chris shook his head trying not to think about work off duty.  Piers had certainly relaxed over the course of the night and even started calling him Chris, and who wouldn’t like the sound of their own name in conversation?  4-5

The platter was replaced with the fragrant, buttery rice and and the two men stuffed themselves with bits of fried rice.  Chris was actually quite good with his chopsticks Piers thought.  Always direct and certain with every move, just like the trained soldier he was.  The night couldn’t have turned out any better.  Chris was relating to him as an equal and not just a BSAA captain.  Chris was really a good guy, Captain or not and he looked forward to spending more time together. 5-5

 

_2020_

“You really know how to put on a good feed Piers”.  Chris said.  "I’m gonna have to work as hard as the boys tomorrow to burn it off."

“Nothing like a Captain training with the squad to get our motivation up, sir.”

“Hmm, maybe a ten mile trek then for Alpha team.”  Uh oh, competitive Captain is on the prowl.  “With the gear.”

“That’s not fair on me you know”.  Ugh.  Piers may have started to see Chris as a softie but he is competitive and unrelenting at every point.  Maybe Chris will never lose that competitive edge.  That’s part of being a living legend right?  That means he’ll have to pack Tophie along tomorrow.  He didn’t want to be in the rear with the gear damnit, knowing the rifle weighed over 20 kilos.  He wanted to give his superior a run for his money.  Almost literally.

“Piers, if there’s one thing I’ve noticed in the last months it’s how hard you’ve pushed yourself soldier.”  Chris paused.  “I’m real proud of ya.  And that’s why I’m gonna be with you chasing the boys from behind.  It’s about time someone else gets a dose of Redfield and Nivans motivation."

Piers’ heart swelled at those words and he had to take a moment.  He looked up wide-eyed, meeting the gentle but firm gaze of his superior.   _So the Captain did notice_.  He said he’s proud.  Of him.  Of Piers.  He was somebody.  Not just a rookie amongst the boots.  A rank and file soldier that Chris was proud of.  And mentioned both their names in the same sentence.  He felt the urge to give the Captain a hug, but restrained himself.  Forget the score.  Captain has noticed!!

“Keep it up Piers.”  He felt the Captain’s strong arm on his shoulder, his thick palm resting over the BSAA patch.  “Sir yes sir!”  He saluted.  He was not going to touch that shoulder for a week.  That 10 mile trek might turn out to be enjoyable afterall.  Right now, he could run to Antarctica and back.

The dessert arrived, each having a double scoop of black sesame ice cream with the three large mochi on a plate.  The mochi came in three colours, a light pink, dark green and the same shade of yellow as that was on Piers' shirt.  They sat as little round balls sprinkled with something that looked like icing sugar.

“The red is azuki, that’s the red bean paste Captain.  It’s probably the sweetest.  In Far East culture, azuki has connotations of ‘thinking of a loved one’.  Green is green tea.  Like you said at the start, a sharp bitter taste but it gives way to a light but lasting sweetness.  Yellow is a type of custard cream.  The skin is made of a glutinous rice flour, springy and light.  Japanese desserts are not overly sweet, they really have a great concept of balance and less is more.  Chris, which do you want to try?”  Whether Chris knows it or not, this was one last test.  If Chris saw Yuki’s as a challenge, this was it.  

“Which is your favourite, Piers?”  The deep voice bellowed.

“The green tea, Sir.”  Piers grinned.  Green tea, bitterness at first taste but dissolving into a blissful but lasting sweetness.  That was his life view, his ideas of romance.  Suffer now, make tomorrow better.  

“Then let’s start with that.”  Piers' heart sank as the Captain picked up the knife and fork Piers set aside from the start.  His curiosity and disappointment was swiftly replaced with an elated joy as Chris made a quick cut in the mochi and moved half to each plate, followed by the halves of the azuki and custard mochi.

Piers gazed longingly, studying the rugged features of his officer as the Captain savoured the bittersweet parcel.  “This was worth every cent indeed, Piers.”

I really am an equal in the Captain’s eyes.  Piers thought. 

_This is the best night ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it and the characters definitely took the story away and ran with it. The idea that Piers loves sushi came from RedfieldandNivans. I really liked that idea a lot. I wish to dedicate the work to xTh13teenx (13) and ltfox (16) on Deviantart for the lovely Nivanfield works and many touching fanfics (seriously, they have so many cool ideas) that really brings the characters and their love for each other to life.


End file.
